


Were podfic

by Not_a_Mastermind



Series: Were Series [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Kinks, Knotting, M/M, Minor Character Death, Podfic, Violence, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-26 20:25:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1701392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_a_Mastermind/pseuds/Not_a_Mastermind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen Ackles was bitten. Nothing special about it. He was hunted down and bitten for reasons nobody knows. Jared managed to find him before anything else could happen and took him to the safety of his own pack. Unaware of the unexplainable forces driving them together they both have to search for who did this to Jensen and why. Turns out, Jensen’s a little more special than anyone ever could have imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xDarkDesires](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xDarkDesires/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Were Chapter 1](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/52211) by xDarkDesires. 



> This is a podfic reading of Were by xDarkDesires which can be found here on AO3  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/623971/chapters/1126516
> 
> I am uploading one chapter at a time right now but when it's finished I will bundle them together in one long podfic for those who want it all in one go.
> 
> Please leave feed back for me (the reader) or the author (xDarkDesires). We would both love to hear from you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have updated and chapters 1 - 12 are now together and can be down loaded as a whole in chapter 8!
> 
> I have updated again and chapters 13-22 are now together and can be downloaded as a whole in chapter 12!

This is a podfic of Were part of the Were Series by xDarkDesires.

This is being posted 1 chapter at a time for the moment but will be one long complete podfic in the last post. Quick link to podfic is the link inspired by part.

Please check out the series here for reading  
<http://archiveofourown.org/works/623971/chapters/1126516>

and here for listening

<http://www.mediafire.com/listen/jdxa2fts6sq26ao/Were_Chapter_1.mp3>

 

Please leave feed back for both or either but it is much appreciated by both.

 

Chapter 2 coming soon!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2  
> MP3 format  
> 25 minutes long

So here is Chapter 2 of Were

<http://www.mediafire.com/listen/8a0qojjqdtfb1o7/Were_Chapter_2.mp3>

 

Chapter 3 coming soon!

 

Hope you all have enjoyed this so far.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so so sorry for the long wait I am recording more then one story and it's taking some figuring out.

So so sorry for the wait but here is chapter 3! I am doing chapter 4 on Saturday so it will be up by Sunday latest. Hanks for listening so far! Feel free to leave comments or kudos!

 

Chapter 3

<http://www.mediafire.com/listen/egi6igfdpp7c3f8/Were_Chapter_3.mp3>


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh a double!

The next two chapters were short and I actually had a little time so I got to read more! So you all get a double! Here are chapters 4 AND 5!!! Feel free to comment or leave kudos!

 

Chapter 4

<http://www.mediafire.com/listen/xp74ph7sjndl3ia/Were_Chapter_4.mp3>

 

Chapter 5

<http://www.mediafire.com/listen/pccwk91c7kxf5cf/Were_Chapter_5.mp3>

 

 

Chapter 6 coming soon! enjoy!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update I was busy working out the last bit and posting my first bigbang! To make up for the wait I am posting 2 chapters....Yeah!!!! Remember feel free to leave comments to let me know how I'm doing. More chapters soon!

Okay so the wait is over here are 2 new chapters!

 

Chapter 6

<http://www.mediafire.com/listen/42lfc7c65ff1gvb/Were_Chapter_6.mp3>

 

Chapter 7

<http://www.mediafire.com/listen/ptj8h07s0wr64q3/Were_Chapter_7.mp3>

 

Remember feel free to comment and tell me how I'm doing. More chapters coming soon!


	6. Chapter 6

Yeah two more chapters! We'll be done in no time! Remember comments are love and we both love em!

 

Chapter 8

<http://www.mediafire.com/listen/wm6hrbmug4x579w/Were_Chapter_8.mp3>

 

Chapter 9

<http://www.mediafire.com/listen/knsn9qas1nju6x0/Were_Chapter_9.mp3>

 

More soon!


	7. Chapter 7

Happy fourth of July everyone!!!!!!

 

To celebrate here are 2 new chapters! I hope you enjoy em. Remember to send a comment and tell me how I'm doing or comment the writer on her great work :)

 

Chapter 10

<http://www.mediafire.com/listen/eab8eoct91btbf5/Were_Chapter_10.mp3>

 

Chapter 11

<http://www.mediafire.com/listen/wp6rkk2u2ov0qgf/Were_Chapter_11.mp3>

 

 

More to come soon!

Also considering mashing the chapters up to give half of it in one download as the halfway mark is coming. Comment and tell me what you think or if you would like what I have so far put together for one post.


	8. Chapter 8

Okay so this took me a while...I had a hell of a time recording chapter 13 for some reason and I rerecorded it several times but I am satisfied with it now. Chapter 14 was a pain too but nothing like 13! Also for those who don't like all the short chapters I have put together chapters 1 - 12 in one long haul that is about 3 hours long! Please don't forget to comment and tell me how I am doing it means a lot to me and check out the written work to.

 

 

 

Chapter 12

<http://www.mediafire.com/listen/mcu1mogas9b8bp1/Were_Chapter_12.mp3>

 

Chapter 13

<http://www.mediafire.com/listen/jipp75i3ae5u5xt/Were_Chapter_13.mp3>

 

Chapters 1 - 12

<http://www.mediafire.com/listen/m4j073k64qb9bca/Were_Chapter_1-12.mp3>

 

 

More coming soon!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the long delay mu computer and me are having issues...
> 
> Don't forget to review and tell me how I am doing so far!

So sorry for the delay the computer and I are having issues.....Don't forget to review and tell me how I am doing so far it means a lot!

 

 

Chapter 14

<http://www.mediafire.com/listen/ktri56fllj97dcc/Were_Chapter_14.mp3>

11 minutes long

 

Chapter 15

<http://www.mediafire.com/listen/347rglg7mdmwht7/Were_Chapter_15.mp3>

11 minutes long

 

More coming soon!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry again for the wait, life is kicking my butt lately. This my sound a little off I have a cold. But we are almost half way there! I plan of posting more parts the next time I update.

So sorry again for the late updating but life has been kicking my butt lately. Also sorry this sounds a little off I have a cold. Ans lastly I can't sing for shit so the song that should be sung is spoken, I won't torture you. Remember to please rewiew and tell me how I am doing it does mean a whole lot.

 

Chapter 16

<http://www.mediafire.com/listen/q75da11o7lo1mmw/Were_Chapter_16.mp3>

 

Chapter 17

<http://www.mediafire.com/listen/5ujdx41cepbd45e/Were_Chapter_17.mp3>

 

Next time I hope to post more parts at once so there will be more to listen to!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So these next few chapters were so short I am posting 4 of em instead of 2! Still not a good singer so the song word are spoken, and voice is still a bit rough.

Yeah an up date!!!!!! We are half way through!!! So these next few chapters were so short I am posting 4 of em instead of 2! Still not a good singer so the song word are spoken, and voice is still a bit rough. Please review and tell me how I am doing it means a lot to me.

 

Chapter 18

<http://www.mediafire.com/listen/7dhyc4u8j34ax0t/Were_Chapter_18.mp3>

 

Cahpter 19

<http://www.mediafire.com/listen/fuyizb9jgdh6sky/Were_Chapter_19.mp3>

 

Chapter 20

<http://www.mediafire.com/listen/gluvbz3tza9c3dc/Were_Chapter_20.mp3>

 

Chapter 21

<http://www.mediafire.com/listen/w55lo4td5c9w8tz/Were_Chapter_21.mp3>

 

 

More coming soon! also another post with the chapters mashed together for easier listening.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so sorry for the long wait real life is slowly killing me...but I am back with new chapters and a compilation of chapters! Editing more chapters as I post some more will be coming very very soon! Remember to comment and tell me how I am doing it means a lot!

Wow life has just about killed me lately so sorry for the wait in posting but here is the next parts and I am editing more as I post these so more should be on it's way soon! Remember to comment and tell me how I am doing it means a lot!

 

Chapter 22

<http://www.mediafire.com/listen/q7m7i3e1584tdv3/Were_Chapter_22.mp3>

run time 12 minutes

 

Chapter 23

<http://www.mediafire.com/listen/6sf3zscg16igyqh/Were_Chapter_23.mp3>

run time 12 minutes

 

Chapters 13-22

<http://www.mediafire.com/listen/gxnqoo38ply3zgd/Were_Chapter_13-22.mp3>

run time 2 hours!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow it's been a while since my last up date, so sorry but I have been working on other podfic as well which will be posted this year. So to fill in for the long wait here are 4 new parts. Learned some tricks to add to the experience of listening so listen for those. Sorry about the brief singing part I can't really sing but I gave it a shot. Editing more as we speak so more should be up soon! Remember to comment and tell me how I am doing.

Sorry for the long wait for these but here they are at last with some fun edits to make it a bit better. Editing next parts now so more soon!

 

Chapter 24

<http://www.mediafire.com/listen/imvaoa3omq6y8vi/Were_Chapter_24.mp3>

run time 12 minutes

 

Chapter 25

<http://www.mediafire.com/listen/flbkwxr8rlc1aj2/Were_Chapter_25.mp3>

run time 16 minutes

 

Chapter 26

<http://www.mediafire.com/listen/mdx3dj6uujugtos/Were_Chapter_26.mp3>

run time 14 minutes

 

Chapter 27

<http://www.mediafire.com/listen/k758vw6b66snxtd/Were_Chapter_27.mp3>

run time 16 minutes


End file.
